


Duty

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione visits Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Material" and for the fanfic100 prompt, "Writer's Choice."

"So, is that it?" Harry leaned back in his chair.

Hermione flipped through her notes. "Yeah, I think I got all the material I needed."

"Good." Harry sighed. "I'll just be glad when you're done with this thing."

"Oh come on, Harry, it isn't that bad," Hermione insisted. "This will be your only accurate and authorized biography. This will finally put all the rumors to rest."

"I know. I'm just glad you're writing it, that's all." Harry shuddered. "What're you calling it? The-Man-Who-Finally-Killed-You-Know-Who?"

"I was thinking of 'Duty.'"

"I like it." Harry shuddered as another guard passed by his cell.


End file.
